07 Września 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 Budzik - Podróże i wyprawy 09:30 Świat małej księżniczki - Ja chcę trąbkę, odc. 14 (I want a trumpet); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 09:45 Małe zoo Lucy, seria II - Opowieść o papudze Petuli, odc. 5 (The Story of Petula The Parrot, ep. 5); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 10:00 Tam i z powrotem - Alarm rekinowy, odc. 2 (Foreign Exchange // Shark Alarm, ep. 2); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:25 TELEZAKUPY 11:00 Laboratorium XXI wieku ; magazyn 11:25 Goniec Kresowy - W obronie polskiej szkoły; cykl reportaży 11:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Taki pomysł; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1330; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan - odc. 1718 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 78; teleturniej 14:20 Zwierzęta świata - Wróbel miejski spryciarz (Sparrow: City Slicker) - txt str.777 25'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:05 Pogoda 15:10 Mała wielka miłość - odc. 1/4 - txt str.777 44'; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4476 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4691); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4477 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4692); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1719 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1331; telenowela TVP 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1856; teleturniej muzyczny 18:55 Gotowi na ślub - kulisy - /1/ 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele - Piasek, odc. 48 (SAND); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Kulisy II Wojny Światowej cz. 3 (World War II Behind Closed Doors) - txt str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 21:15 Wywiad z prezydentem Ukrainy Wiktorem Juszczenką 21:30 Teatr Telewizji - Warszawa - txt.str.777 91'; spektakl teatralny 23:10 Moje serce zostało z wami, część 1 (Cuore nel pozzo, 1 puntata); dramat kraj prod.Włochy (2005) 00:55 Kojak seria 3 - Bez skrupułów, cz. 1 (Kojak III, ep. 1, A Question of Answers 1); serial kraj prod.USA (1975) 01:45 Kojak seria 3 - Bez skrupułów, część 2 (Kojak III, ep. 2, A Question of Answers 2); serial kraj prod.USA (1975) 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Sophie - panna młoda mimo woli - odc. 6/30 (Sophie - Braut wider Willen); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 06:15 TELEZAKUPY 06:50 Przystanek edukacja 07:00 Sierociniec dla słoni - odc. 5 (odc. 5); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bibi Blocksberg - odc. 2/26 Księżniczka Bibi (Bibi Blocksberg ep. Bibi als Prinzessin); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 110 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.45; Pogoda 9.13, 10.19 10:50 Czas honoru - flesz historyczny - odc. 4 "Walka cywilna"; felieton 10:55 Moja rodzinka - odc. 27/34 (My Family Season 3, Episode 6); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000) 11:30 Magnum - odc. 142/162 Kapu (MAGNUM P. I. s. 7 Kapu); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 12:20 Kocham Cię Polsko - Czterdziestolatek 12:30 Teleturniej "Lotko. tv" 13:00 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.5; serial dokumentalny TVP 13:30 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 13:55 Córki McLeoda - odc. 100 Ku przyszłości (McLeod's Daughters, s. 4 ep. (This Moment Forward)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2004) 14:50 Tak to leciało! - (46); teleturniej 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 374 Pogoda na jutro; serial TVP 16:55 MASH - odc. 251 (MASH (s. XI, ep. B06 UN the Night...)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1983) 17:20 Czas honoru - flesz historyczny - odc. 2 "Warszawa Nadaje"; felieton 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Bułgaria ( studio ) - ( również w TVP HD) 18:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Bułgaria - ( również w TVP HD) 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 298 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 677; serial TVP 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 432 21:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:14 Pogoda 23:25 Alibi na poniedziałek - Przypadkowy romans (Random encounter) 89'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada, USA (1998) 01:05 Z bliska i z daleka - Pułapki zastępczego macierzyństwa (The Surrogate Scam) 57'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2008) 02:05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Kasa na dzień dobry - teleturniej 08.00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (60, 61) - serial komediowy 09.00 Świat według Kiepskich (197, 198) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (6) - serial komediowy 10.30 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe (7, 8) - serial komediowy 11.30 Samo życie (1313) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (200) - serial komediowy 13.00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (62, 63) - serial komediowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (943) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Ostry dyżur 13 (72) - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (82) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Świat według Kiepskich (251, 252) - serial komediowy 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (944) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1314) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Megahit: Godzilla - film SF, USA 1998 22.00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22.55 Pieskie szczęście - film sensacyjny, USA 2006 00.55 Prawo miasta (7) - serial kryminalny 01.55 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 02.55 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 03.55 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Teraz albo nigdy! - niezapomniane - reportaż, Polska 2009 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11.35 Salon gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 14.55 Na celowniku (14) - serial sensacyjny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Brzydula (159) - serial komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1146) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 22.35 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23.20 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23.55 Nie z tego świata (4) - serial SF 00.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 01.20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.40 Nocne granie - teleturniej interaktywny 03.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info Katowice 06:58 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info 07:07, 07:25; Przegląd prasy Info 07:11, 07:17, 07:37; Serwis INFO Flesz 07:15; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności flesz + pogoda 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08.45 Tygodnik regionalny 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:12 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:19 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:16 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16.45 Aktualności 16.48 Pogoda 16.50 SWR - ekonomia społeczna 17.00 Tv Katowice poleca 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17.30 Aktualności flesz + pogoda 17.42 Tygodnik regionalny 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Sport 18.35 Pogoda 18.40 6 milionów sekund - serial fabularny 19.10 To brzmi - program rozrywkowy 19.25 Tv Katowice zaprasza 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport 22.10 Pogoda 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:51 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:34 Lista Sendlerowej; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:23 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:51 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:35 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:53 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:12 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:22 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:44 Lista Sendlerowej; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:28 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 03:33 Zawodowcy - Dariusz Miłkowski - dyrektor teatru; magazyn 03:57 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 04:20 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:39 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:23 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:33 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:58 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:16 Transporter - .; magazyn; STEREO 06:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO TV 4 4:40 Instynkt tropiciela - reportaż 5:05 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 5:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:05 Zbuntowani - odc. 44, Meksyk 2006 8:10 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 9:10 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 71, Meksyk 2008 10:10 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 5, Hiszpania 2003 11:50 Strażnik Teksasu - odc. 10, serial sensacyjny, USA 1999 12:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:30 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:30 Zbuntowani - odc. 45, Meksyk 2006 16:30 mała Czarna - talk-show 17:30 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 72, Meksyk 2008 18:30 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 6, Hiszpania 2003 20:10 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 21:10 Atak na Pentagon - odc. 1, film dokumentalny 22:15 Galileo - odc. 107 23:15 Galileo - odc. 108 00:15 mała Czarna - talk-show 1:15 Wallander: Zamki na piasku - film kryminalny, Szwecja 2006 3:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:55 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 4:20 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.25 Cena marzeń (12) - telen., Meksyk 06.15 Na Wspólnej (71) - serial, Pol. 06.50 Szymon Majewski Show 7 - rozr. 07.55 Magda M. (46) - serial obycz., Pol. 08.55 Zbrodnie Nowego Jorku (7/8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 09.50 Kobra: Oddział specjalny 9 (5/16) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 10.55 Telezakupy 12.35 Apetyt na kasę 13.30 Cena marzeń (13) - telen., Meksyk 14.30 Szymon Majewski Show 7 - rozr. 15.25 Teoria wielkiego podrywu (5/17) - serial komediowy, USA 15.55 Magda M. (47) - serial obycz., Pol. 16.55 B jak Brzydula (1, 2) - telen., Niem. 18.00 Kobra: Oddział specjalny 9 (6/16) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 19.05 Diabli nadali 2 (14) - serial, USA 19.35 Teoria wielkiego podrywu (6/17) - serial komediowy, USA 20.05 Miłosna rozgrywka - komedia romantyczna, USA 1995 22.15 Prywatna sprawa - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992, wyk. Aidan Quinn · 00.10 Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście 4 (18-ost.) - serial komediowy, USA 00.50 Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście 5 (1/8) - serial komediowy, USA 01.30 Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście 5 (2/8) - serial komediowy, USA 02.05 Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście 5 (3/8) TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Śmiech i młot cz. 1 (Hammer and Ticle) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2005); reż.:Ben Lewis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Niech żyje cesarz i jeszcze kilka innych osób odc.1 45'; serial TVP; reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Bartosz Fajge, Katarzyna Bator, Wojciech Malajkat, Krzysztof Globisz, Katarzyna Pypno, Tytus Hołdys, Marek Serdiukow, Tomasz Koźlik, Paweł Jakowlew, Łukasz Jaźwiec; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1325; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1703; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Afganistan 2009. Lotnisko Kabul 25'; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:10 M jak miłość - odc. 662; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Gdańsk '39 - odc. 2* - Mourir Pour Danzig?; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Forum ; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Ella - jestem z Wrocławia; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:35 Podróżnik - Lemury duże i małe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Portrety twórców - Jestem niczyj; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1325; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Nils i dzikie gęsi - odc. 2 - Lis (Nils a disvoke husy); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1703; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Z archiwum IPN - Łupaszka - dowódca Hubala; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 115; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 I Liga piłki nożnej - Widzew Łódź - KSZO Ostrów Świętokrzyski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Forum; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:12 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1325; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Nils i dzikie gęsi - odc. 2 - Lis (Nils a disvoke husy); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1703; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z archiwum IPN - Łupaszka - dowódca Hubala; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 115; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 I Liga piłki nożnej - Widzew Łódź - KSZO Ostrów Świętokrzyski; STEREO 05:15 Forum ; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 07.00 Radio w TVS 10.00 Silesia Informacje 10.15 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.05 Telezakupy 11.20 Kościół w metropoliach 11.50 Telezakupy 12.05 Nocny dyżur 13.25 Telezakupy 13.55 Koncert życzeń 14.25 Telezakupy 15.00 Miau, hau - nasze zwierzęta 15.30 Kuchnia śląska wg Remigiusza Rączki 16.00 Silesia informacje 16.25 Isaura po śląsku 16.50 Koncert życzeń 17.15 Biznes Silesia 17.45 Silesia komentarze 18.10 Mija dzień 18.45 Silesia Informacje 19.00 Kuchnia śląska wg Remigiusza Rączki 19.30 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 20.05 Isaura po śląsku 20.50 A nom się to podobo 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.15 Nocny dyżur 23.30 Biznes Silesia 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.45 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 01.30 Koncert życzeń 02.00 Kościół w metropoliach 02.30 Miau, hau - nasze zwierzęta 03.00 Isaura po śląsku 03.30 Silesia Informacje 04.10 Mija dzień 04.40 Koncert życzeń 05.10 Biznes Silesia 05.35 Nocny dyżur 06.45 Telezakupy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2009 roku